


Live, Laugh, Like

by deathishauntedbyhumans



Category: Scooby Doo! Mystery Incorporated (Cartoon 2010)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Love Confessions, Post-Canon, Wordcount: 100-1.000, more like Like Confessions amirite, well... for one of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25252174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathishauntedbyhumans/pseuds/deathishauntedbyhumans
Summary: New-timeline Marcie and Velma have an important conversation.
Relationships: Velma Dinkley/Marcie "Hot Dog Water" Fleach
Comments: 7
Kudos: 67





	Live, Laugh, Like

**Author's Note:**

> Anyways uhhhh this is to celebrate the news that they’re CANON thank god

“Hold up, V, wait just a second.” Marcie didn’t sound angry, just… confused, a fact for which Velma was more than grateful. She pushed her glasses up on her nose. “You’re telling me that you come from another universe? I thought that the multiverse theory could be disproven by—“

“To hell with disproving the theory,” Velma interrupted, waving her arms emphatically where she was pacing back and forth on her bedroom floor. “It’s real, Marcie. I’m telling the truth. Would I lie to you about the nature of quantum physics like this?”

Marcie regarded her gravely from behind her thick lenses. “No, I don’t think you would,” she said after a long, pregnant pause. 

Relief coursed through Velma so quickly that the force of it nearly knocked her down. She sank into her desk chair, spinning it around so that she was facing Marcie on the bed. “So you believe me?”

“It’s pretty unbelievable,” Marcie admitted. “But… yes. This doesn’t feel like something you would joke about.”

“It’s not,” Velma assured her. 

Another silence descended between them, but it didn’t feel heavy or uncomfortable. If anything, it was contemplative. 

“Your dimension—” Marcie finally started. 

“Timeline,” Velma pointed out helpfully. Marcie nodded. 

“—timeline, right. In your timeline, were we…?” Marcie gestured between the two of them, and Velma nodded emphatically. 

“Of  _ course  _ we were friends, Marcie.”

Marcie grimaced. “No, that’s not what I— You and I aren’t just  _ friends  _ in this di— in this timeline, V.” 

Without any kind of warning or precedent, butterflies erupted suddenly in Velma’s stomach. Not just friends… Marcie couldn’t be hinting at what Velma thought she was hinting at, could she? That kind of thing just didn’t  _ happen  _ in Crystal Cove. There was no way—

“We’ve been dating since sophomore year,” Marcie continued slowly, carefully, like she was afraid that stating the logical conclusion that Velma had already begun to draw would frighten her away. “But if I’ve already correctly gathered as much, we weren’t as close in your timeline.”

Velma bit her lip, and then blurted, “We weren’t  _ not  _ close.”

Marcie blinked, and then leaned forward on the bed, resting her chin on her fist. “That’s a double negative, you know,” she said, but there was the beginnings of a fond smile dawning in her eyes. Velma’s butterflies swept more fiercely through her stomach. “You liked me?”

Her breath catching in her throat, Velma tried to consider her options. She could lie, and give herself more time to come to terms with this new development, or… she could be honest, because both of them obviously already knew the truth. Marcie may have been a lot of things, but stupid wasn’t one of them, no matter what timeline they were in. 

“I  _ like  _ you,” Velma said eventually, breathlessly. Against all odds, Marcie blushed and leaned back again against Velma’s pillows, the grin now showing fully on her face. 

“Is that so?” she asked, and when Velma nodded with bated breath, Marcie patted the bed beside her. “C’mere, V.”

As if pulled by an imaginary string, Velma found herself standing up and crossing the interminable distance between her chair and her bed. She all but collapsed beside Marcie like a puppet with cut strings, and Marcie slung an arm casually about her shoulders to steady her. She left her arm there once Velma no longer felt in danger of keeling over. 

“For the record, I like you too,” she said. “Very much. We don’t have to do anything about it, because I know you and Fred and Shaggy and Daphne are going to leave as soon as you all get things ready here, and I would never want you to feel pressured into doing anything, especially since I’m both your Marcie and not, but—“

Velma didn’t think about her next move. For what felt like the first time in her life, she let her instincts completely overtake her, just before the butterflies caught up. She leaned forward and pressed her lips against Marcie’s, effectively shutting her up. 

The kiss was awkward, and at an odd angle, and Velma definitely hadn’t thought it through, but all that aside… It felt  _ perfect.  _ It was so different from the few kisses she and Shaggy had managed to steal, and so much closer to the fairytales she’d always scoffed at but secretly loved. 

They broke apart mutually after a magical moment, and stared at each other in surprise for another before Velma began to giggle. Marcie seemed to try and keep a straight face before it became a futile effort; she gave up and joined Velma in her laughter, and pretty soon they were leaning against one another comfortably, fading into a pleasurable silence. 

“Thank you, Marcie,” Velma said, and she meant it. “I wouldn’t ever want to make you uncomfortable, either, but I would… I would like to try something with you. Dating you. That sounds… incredibly nice.”

The arm that Marcie still had around her tightened in a gentle squeeze, and Marcie kissed her on the cheek before replying. “Then we’ll date.” 

“Then we’ll date,” Velma repeated, awe-struck that it could be as simple as that. She let herself lean even more into the warmth of Marcie’s body beside her. Maybe this new timeline wouldn’t be so bad, after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments are love! Come scream at me on tumblr @deathishauntedbyhumans


End file.
